


i wanna talk to you

by downthedarkpath



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Slash, Slashfic, Slice of Life, bubble tea, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downthedarkpath/pseuds/downthedarkpath
Summary: George inhales and exhales heavily. This cafe has become like a second home to him recently, lilac walls and pop art counter more comforting than his own house.It has nothing to do with the man who usually stands at the register, perpetually grinning no matter what happens. Half of the time, it makes George want to punch him. Most of the time, it just sets butterflies loose in his stomach.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	i wanna talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic for an event held on one of my discord servers, where we each received a prompt. my prompt was _[character A] is stressed, and every time they’re stressed, they go to a bubble tea café. [character B] runs said bubble tea café, and has noticed [character A] need for help. One day [character A] comes in, and breaks down, and [character B] decided it’s time they talked. ___
> 
> __title is from[grace kelly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CGVgAYJyjk) by mika_ _

“Hey, what can I get you today?”

George inhales and exhales heavily. This cafe has become like a second home to him recently, lilac walls and pop art counter more comforting than his own house.

It has nothing to do with the man who usually stands at the register, perpetually grinning no matter what happens. Half of the time, it makes George want to punch him. Most of the time, it just sets butterflies loose in his stomach.

“Oh, hey!” the guy says, before George can answer. “It’s you again. Same as always?”

George falters, his order already on the tip of his tongue. “Uh. Yeah. Thanks.”

The guy offers him a grin. His uniform name tag says ‘Sapnap’. George has had the letters memorised since the second time he ordered from here, but it still feels weird to call him as such. “I’ll get that goin’ for you. You’re in here a lot, aren’t you?”

George watches him dump a couple spoonfuls of tapioca pearls into a cup. “I guess so.”

He smiles, pouring milk tea and ice in next. “Gotta get your fix, right? Don’t worry, I get it. You should see all the hours I have racked up on video games.”

“Right,” George says. He’s fairly sure it’s supposed to be a joke, but neither of them laugh. Sapnap (it’s still weird) hands his sealed cup over the counter, along with a straw. He takes it; brushing the pad of his finger over the back of Sapnap’s hand. That’s awkward.

Even Sapnap seems to find it awkward, though he doesn’t ever seem particularly affected by anything. George has seen him doused in cold tea and yelled at by several middle-aged women and not even break a sweat. He chuckles. He doesn’t move his hand either, and his skin is warm on George’s fingertip.

“I-”

“Oh-!”

George moves his hand away at the same time Sapnap does. The movement upsets the cup he’s holding, condensation and shock causing it to fall from his grip and directly to the floor. The plastic splits as soon as it hits the ground, and only instinct has George stepping back to avoid the puddle of tea and tapioca.

“Oh, fuck!” Sapnap says. Tea splashes halfway up George’s jeans. “Oh, shit. Uh, here. Go sit down, I’ll sort this out and make you a new cup, okay?”

George is left staring at the pool of tea. He feels stuck.

“Hey,” Sapnap says. George can hear his frown. He reaches over the counter and puts a hand on George’s shoulder. “Hey, are you okay? You know, this isn’t a problem, it’s pretty easy to clear up, so don’t worry. Just go sit down, it’ll be fine.”

George inhales. His oesophagus trembles. “Uh.”

His lungs clench. Sapnap’s frown grows deeper, and the shop starts to narrow around George. It feels like he can’t quite breathe. The lilac walls blur, pushing neon vinyl clip art into his field of view until it’s all he can see.

“Are you okay?” Sapnap asks again. He leans over the counter, frowning right in George’s face. He has a freckle right on the tip of his nose. George can’t answer, and Sapnap keeps grimacing and frowning at him. Cold tea runs in a dribble down George’s jeans.

“Okay,” Sapnap says. “Here. Come here.”

He reaches over to guide George behind the counter, pushing him up and onto the surface, until George is slouched on fake wood with his feet leaning panelled cupboards. “You stay here, okay? Just… breathe, or something.”

George doesn’t think he could move even if he wanted to. He watches Sapnap busy himself with clearing up the puddled drink, and then set to work on making a new one. He makes two this time, one with tapioca and oolong, and a second with a fruit tea, strawberry jelly, and strawberry pearls. George feels himself grimacing just at the thought, as his brain clears the fog away.

“Hey, you back with me?” Sapnap asks, pausing just between George’s knees. It’s almost intimate, but not so much that George would push him away. Not yet. Sapnap already feels like a friend he’s had for years.

“I’m back,” George says. He doesn’t quite feel it, still stuck in an almost limbo between present and not, but Sapnap puts a hand on his knee and a fresh cup in his other hand. The cold is a shock, and it jars him out of the remaining clouds.

“Good,” Sapnap says. He looks genuinely afraid. “You, uh. You had me worried there, for a sec.”

“Sorry.”

Sapnap keeps frowning at him. “You don’t have to be sorry. I hope you’re okay now. Everything is fine, now.”

George inhales again. Breathing feels a little bit easier now. “Thanks. Um. Sorry for making you clean up the drink.”

“It’s all part of the job,” Sapnap brushes it off, “I’m not kidding when I say you have nothing to worry about. You know? It wasn’t your fault. And uh, if there’s anything you wanna talk about… I know I’m just your bubble tea server, and, well, I don’t have to be anything more than that if you don’t want me to be. But I like seeing you around here. I hate to think of you feeling bad.”

“I like seeing you too,” George says. He swallows around a lump in his throat. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sapnap says, “I already said that. You know, um. You can hang out here for a bit, if you like. It would be nice. I would like that.”

“I… I think I’d like that, too,” George says. He gives Sapnap a smile, still feeling sort of shaky from earlier. The walls aren’t moving as fast anymore, though, and the cold ice from the cup is grounding. Sapnap’s palm is warm on his knee, and the contact is… nice.

Sapnap smiles too. He’s flushed high across the planes of his cheeks, sipping from his own cup like he doesn’t know what to say. He looks at George like he’s the only person in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! let me know what you thought :3 
> 
> i enjoyed writing this! slice of life fics will always hold a very special place in my heart..
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ERR0RGEO)


End file.
